Wrath Of Deutalios
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: This is the sequel to Love Never Dies. The Autobots have met the Kaiju and have gained a ability to increase their size. Their help to the Kaiju will soon be tested as the fish rodent hybrid Deutalios is ready to attack! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Intro

_"Hey there! It's time for a story that should entertain both Godzilla and Transformers fans! This is the sequel to Love Never Dies SO READ IT FIRST (And Review It!). Anyways I made this story to get the attention of more people, to have more characters meet up, and finally to finally give Deutalios his first Godzilla appearance! I don't own anyone in this story except the Ocs. PLEASE READ REVIEW BUT MOST OF ALL ENJOY!_

**_WRATH OF DEUTALIOS_**

**_Chapter 1 Intro_**

"How...much..oh...Longer..until...we..Oh..Get..Back...to...OH!..Shore?" The queasy fisherman said before vomiting over the side of the ship.

"At least another 2 hours." One of the others replied. "Until then try deep breaths."

"I don't think he's seasick." Yet another fisherman replied. "He's been that way before we set sail."

"Probably just caught the bug that's going around." The sailor at the wheel said.

"Almost everyone seems to be getting it." The final fisherman said as he pulled up the net.

Suddenly the sick fisherman thought he saw something move under the surface.

Following that was a large surface splash not to far away from where he was looking.

"What the hell was that?" One of the other fishermen said.

"A Whale?" Another asked.

"No, that was too big to be a whale." The sailor at the wheel said.

Again the sick fisherman looked over the side.

Without any warning whatsoever a large splash was heard from his right side and before he knew it a sharp pain rain through his right side.

By the time he knew what hit him, he was already underwater being devoured by a beast.

The strike happened too fast for the other fisherman to see but they did notice that where the sick member had been standing 3 seconds ago was now no where to be seen.

Another 3 seconds and another fisherman disappeared as a very large object suddenly shot out of the water and jumped over the boat, then with a scream of a man dove back into the water.

Not too much longer and the creature started jumping and diving in and out of the water like a dolphin towards the ship.

On the final jump it landed on the back of the fishermen's ship.

2 of the remaining men managed to grab something stable before the impact but the 3rd went flying into the air and into the monster's mouth.

The remaining men stared down at the creature.

It was too dark to see it well but it looked like a giant rat with very long ears and a long fish tail.

Still not even close to satisfied, the monster beat it's front feet against the ships deck.

The men lost their grips and fell into the water.

The monster then ripped open the fish nets and ate all the fish they contained before gobbling up one of the two remaining fisherman along with it all.

The final fisherman however was no where to be seen.

The rat monster gave up on it for now.

It slowly sunk below the waves and swam off leaving its murder zone behind.

The next morning at the autobot base.

**WARNING M RATED MATERIAL!**

"YES! OH YES!" Optimus panted as he thrusted into Katrina.

"OH MMM OH OH MMM!" Katrina moaned as the phenomenal pleasure ran through her body.

Minutes later Optimus felt himself overloading and releasing into her.

Katrina screeched as she overloaded as well.

After holding that pose for a while Optimus finally pulled his cock out.

"Oh Katrina." Optimus said. "No matter how many times we do this you always just as tight."

"And you always just as energetic but you still keep it nice and slow Optimus." Katrina replied.

"Whatever pleases you pleases me." Optimus said.

**M RATED MATERIAL ENDS HERE**

The two showered and went downstairs to meet the other autobots.

"Well done playing wild animals?" Bliss asked.

"Oh quiet." Katrina replied.

"You just can't get enough of him can you?" Naja asked.

"Just because you two don't have love lives doesn't mean you have to try to spoil my fun which is already impossible to do with Optimus at my side." Katrina said.

"For your information I am going to get close to Jazz real soon!" Naja said.

"Okay." Katrina replied trying her best to suppress the laughter. She couldn't wait to see her expression when she would find out she was the wrong gender for Jazz.

Naja wondered why Katrina and Arcee had those expressions.

Katrina then continued following Optimus.

"Hey sis." Ava said.

"Hi Ava? What's the news today?" Katrina asked.

"One guess." Ava said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Another shipwreck?" Katrina asked.

"You've got it." Ava said.

"All these wrecks seem to be in a trail." Optimus said.

"Odder still is how they were wrecked." Skyfire added. "Other than a few pounding marks on the deck there is no damage on any of the ships."

"Oddest of all the latest survivor claims to have seen a giant rat monster." Bumblebee said.

"Sounds like a scifi channel movie." Katrina said.

"Even so it would probably be wise to investigate." Optimus said.

"I agree." Ava said.

"Alright let's round up Volunteers and be gone." Optimus said.

Meanwhile on Monster Island.

Godzilla 2000 awoke from her slumber.

She turned towards her sleeping mate Godzilla 90's.

Godzilla 2000 didn't want to wake him up.

She however could sense a disturbance in the world somewhere.

Soon she realized another monster was ready to rampage.

Godzilla 2000 decided to give her mate a break from fighting for now.

Instead she called Mothra who arrived in record time.

The two monsters left the island searching for the new threat.


	2. Bereavement Island

"Next chapter. 'Sigh' yet again I have quite a few views but so few reviews. IS IT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? Oh well at least some of you proved that you're not cheap. Now in this chapter more death happens, The Decepticons appear only to be driven away by another monster who you might not have thought would be in this story."

**_WRATH OF DEUTALIOS_**

**_Chapter 2 Bereavement Island_**

The group of Autobots had made their way towards the location of the latest attack.

They had been monitoring the deaths and sightings and they all led to an island not too far from Japan.

Optimus, Katrina, Skyfire, Ava, Jazz, Prowl, Bliss and Bumblebee arrived to that sea surrounded land.

The island was known as Bereavement Island as there was no known life there and anyone who tried to find it would disappear without even the slightest trace.

The Autobots scanned the new area.

"Hardly looks like a death land." Jazz said.

"Looks can be deceiving and they usually are." Prowl replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing I know of." Bliss replied.

"Autobots roll-" Optimus started.

That was when Katrina felt queasy.

"Hold on!" She suddenly said.

3 seconds later she vomited energonic fluid.

Optimus walked over to his stunned wife.

"I'm telling you Katrina, you're crippled (Sick)" He said knelling down and placing his hand on her shoulder. "You really should be back at base resting instead of out here."

"Optimus I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't put anything before you. I intend to keep it weather I'm feeling healthy or not." Katrina replied. "I know you care for me and I'm glad that you do but believe me, I'm more comfortable out here than I would be back at base knowing you're on a mission that could be suicidal."

Optimus smiled at her determination to keep her word.

"At least let me keep a hold of you." He said.

"Sure." Katrina replied.

Optimus snaked one of his broad, strong arms around her waist and lifted her up along with himself.

"Autobots Rollout" Optimus said.

He along with Katrina in his arm, Bumblebee, Bliss, Jazz, and Prowl took off.

Before leaving along with the rest of them, Ava stared at Skyfire who then looked back at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"When are YOU gonna bond with ME?" Ava asked.

Skyfire found himself unable to answer.

"Okay I'll leave it as a surprise when it comes." Ava said then left.

Skyfire could only hope to have spine to do that.

_Meanwhile out in the water_

"Do you know how badly we're losing?" A female teen asked.

The male teen who had control of the ship slowed it down to a stop watching another four teens on another boat disappear into the distance.

"You really think I wanted to come out here just to race?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" The female teen replied.

The male teen kissed the female.

"Oh Jack I-" She tried to reply.

"I want to remember this moment." He said getting out a video camera.

The female decided to give into them.

Jack brought out a blanket which he placed over the surface of the ship's deck.

They then started going at each other's necks and made their way down.

Suddenly something rammed the boat.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The female teen cried.

"Calm down Joan." Jack said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Joan screamed.

Then without warning a large creature jumped on the back of the ship bringing the two teens to its saliva dripping mouth.

The only viewer of that horrible moment was the Video camera that managed to tape it all.

Very shortly the other four teens came back to the area where they last saw their friends.

"What happened?" One of the females on the ship asked.

"It looks like they got hit by a tsunami." One of the male teens said.

"In the middle of the Ocean?" The other one of the female teens asked.

"Something is very wrong here." The other one of the male teens said.

"You think?" The first female teen asked.

The first of the two male teens hopped onto the flipped boat and looked around.

At first there was nothing but then he saw one of the missing teens t-shirt surface.

It was covered in HUGE bite marks.

Without warning something hit the other teen's boat causing it to run right into the flipped boat.

All the passengers fell off and into the water.

Only 3 surfaced.

The first of the male teens was about to follow when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his foot.

Looking down he was horrified at what was biting it.

Blood filled the spot of water above him to the horror of the other 3 teens.

The survivors swam to the boat as fast as they could.

The first of the female teens as well as the remaining male teen made it on board but the other female slipped off.

Right into the creature's hungry jaws.

The last two teens sent the boat into full throttle.

The monster, still hungry, chased after them.

Diving out of the water and back into it like a dolphin, the creature was catching up.

The female teen screamed and the male begged for the boat to go faster.

Nevertheless the rat like monster caught up.

Again they were both knocked out of the ship but this time land wasn't too far away.

The female got up and reached her hand out for the male.

He felt the monster bit his leg.

"SUSAN LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" Susan replied.

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled as the creature dragged him to his death.

With luck Susan managed to make it back to shore.

Should the nightmare ever come back, she promised God that if he would get her through this she would never sneak out of her home to see her friends again.

_Elsewhere in the ocean_

Godzilla 2000 and Mothra searched the wide ocean for some trace of the new monster.

Soon they felt another disturbance on a island very close by.

Along with that they felt the presents of what could be very powerful allies.

The dinosaur and butterfly changed their directions and headed for the island.

_Back at Bereavement island_

The Autobots had searched the island well.

They soon all met up at a mountain surrounded area.

"No luck?" Bliss asked the others.

"Nothing." Ava replied.

"We've searched about half of this land. You'd think we'd see at least some wildlife some place." Prowl said.

"We can't just give up." Optimus said.

Suddenly someone shot at them.

It was good aim but Bumblebee, who the projectile had hit, was still alive.

The others looked towards the direction it came from to see Starscream and Atalanta in the distance along with a group unnamed Decepticons all of which had their weapons aimed at the Autobots.

"What are you doing in our lives?" Ava asked.

"Very funny." Starscream replied as they walked closer towards them. "Don't move."

"Hardly a proper greeting, isn't it?" Atalanta asked.

"Hardly?" Bumblebee replied.

"Restrain them!" Starscream said to half of the Decepticons.

Suddenly the optics of the Autobots slowly turned their gaze upwards and widened in disbelief.

"So now you're showing fear eh?" Starscream said. "How-"

"WE'RE NOT STARING AT YOU DUMBASS!" Ava yelled.

Katrina pointed upwards.

At first the Decepticons thought it was a trick but then Atalanta turned her head and then started shaking and stuttering.

She tried to scream but the words got stuck in her throat. (You'll probably get the joke in a minute)

That is when the other Decepticons saw the unbelievable sight.

Standing there was a GIANT human like creature.

Only it had no clothes, Thick ape like hair surrounding its body, large hands, green skin and hair, long dirty claws and teeth, and eyes that could make any coward's spine freeze.

The creature itself was huge.

It was over 30 meters or over 105 feet. (A Gargantuan from the (excellent) movie War of the Gargantuas. This one looks like Gaira)

The ape like monster stared down at the creatures.

They looked like humans only shinier, much bigger, and differently shaped.

Maybe they tasted as good as humans did.

The creature roared and snatched up one of the Decepticons.

The monster tried to him but was angered when he found out the creature was made of metal.

He decided to destroy them for not being edible.

He swung his fist down crushing another Decepticon to pieces while crushing another under his foot.

He threw the one in his hand into another breaking them both in half.

Soon the only Decepticons left were Starscream and Atalanta who without delay retreated.

The monster then turned his attention towards the Autobots.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Bliss yelled as they retreated.

"I DON'T KNOW JUST RUN!" Jazz yelled back.

The monster roared and began his chase.


	3. Heroes Meet

"_Well that's better but I still think we could do with more reviews. At any rate in this chapter our heroes shall meet up. What will their reactions be?"_

_**WRATH OF DEUTALIOS**_

_**Chapter 3 Heroes meet**_

Across the island, the Autobots were pursued by the ape like creature.

"ANY IDEAS?" Ava asked.

"I've got one! Quick everyone towards that cliff!" Optimus said.

Upon arrival Optimus ended at the very edge and the other Autobots followed his movement.

The monster still charging them roared as he came close to contact.

"Hold your position." Optimus said.

"Optimus I'm getting worried." Ava said.

"Just hold it." Optimus said.

"I hope you know what you're doing boss-bot." Bliss said.

The creature was very close now.

"Just a bit more." Optimus said.

Katrina was worried but she had full trust in Optimus. She knew she could trust him.

Just when the creature was about to make contact...

"MOVE NOW!" Optimus said.

The Autobots jumped towards the nearest side away from the monster.

As Optimus dodged he turned around and fired his rifle at the creature's foot that was currently the only one on the ground.

Losing balance the monster fell over the edge and into the ground.

"Aim for the head!" Optimus said firing at the target.

The other Autobots listened and fired into the monster's face.

The creature screamed in pain and tried to get up but soon it lied motionless.

Half of them sighed in relief…

…only to hear another roar.

Looking towards its direction, they saw yet another monster that looked just like the one they killed.

Followed by that another similar roar was heard from the other side leading to ANOTHER one.

Soon many roars, all similar were bellowed.

Before they knew it, the Autobots were surrounded by these monsters.

"OH FRAG!" Jazz yelled.

A few of the other Autobots cursed as well but not as loud as Jazz did.

"You've got to be kidding me." Katrina said.

"Any more ideas?" Ava asked.

"Retreat!" Optimus said.

He didn't need to yell that order twice, or once for that matter.

As if being chased by one ape monster wasn't enough, now a army of the creatures were on their tail.

The Autobots were soon trapped in a cave.

The monsters reached in their arms in hopes of pulling one of them out.

It seemed that this was the end…

…but that was when lady luck smiled.

Another roar was heard only this one sounded different.

In a flash something flew past the entrance knocking the ape monsters by it away.

The Autobots stared in awe at what saved them.

It was a GIANT butterfly.

Its body alone measured to 80 meters.

Its wingspan was an ENORMOUS 250 meters.

The creature had peaceful blue eyes, long antennae, a odd shaped mouth, two mandibles, 6 legs tucked under its body, a white, tan, black, and orange colored body, and a sharp abdomen.

Its wings were more than elegant. They had color mixes of black, yellow, orange, and red. In particular were dots on the end of the upper wings that resembled eyes and the lower wing's color change from orange near the creature's body to red at the parts further away.

The creature then called out towards the sky and flew in to attack.

Before the ape monsters knew it they were being beaten around very easily.

This butterfly was so much more powerful than they were.

The creature had many odd but powerful weapons.

Its wings created large hurricane like winds, it launched stingers from its abdomen, its wings created poison clouds that burned the ape monsters.

Furthermore the wings also released scales that seemed to reflect some of the creature's attacks, it launched powerful rays from its antennae, and lightning was released from its wings as well.

And as if the creatures weren't being beat enough soon another roar was heard and this one too was different.

But out of all the roars heard so far, this one was the most powerful.

The monster it led to was also the most powerful looking one.

It was a HUGE dinosaur.

This monster was over 450 feet easily.

It looked carnivorous. It was a bipedal although its arms didn't look useless.

It was a very dark shade of green. Almost black.

Its head was large and had a pointed snout. Not quite like a crocodile's though.

It had 3 fingers and a thumb on each hand as well as 3 main toes on its feet and a 4th one higher up the feet.

Its tail was very long.

Many sharp spikes covered its back.

They were a purple/reddish color.

The creature roared again at the ape monsters who now looked horrified.

Soon the dinosaur looked like it was inhaling deeply.

At the same time it's mouth and spikes glew a bright red color.

In a flash a large ray of red fire was shot from the creature's mouth.

That attack alone wiped out half of the ape creatures.

The Autobots were amazed at the power the two new monsters were unleashing.

It was only a matter of time before the dinosaur and the butterfly destroyed every last one of the ape monsters.

Their remains burned in a powerful flame.

The butterfly cried in victory.

The dinosaur then gave a loud roar that shook the earth beneath it.

The two monsters then turned towards the Autobots.

Although these two had just saved their lives they still were worried about what they were going to do.

Naturally the Autobots withdrew again.

The creatures however showed no hostility towards them.

The butterfly gently landed down next towards the cave opening and the dinosaur got down in an Indian style only with its right leg in a bent stand pose. Its tail curved around in front of it.

The creatures made communication noises towards the Autobots.

"I think they're trying to communicate with us." Katrina said.

Optimus opened the panel computer on his arm and turned on his translator.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked and the translator changed it into their language.

"We were checking to see if you were alright." The giant butterfly said in a female voice now translated into their language.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to be on this island." The giant dinosaur said also in a female voice.

"What are your names?" The Butterfly asked.

"I am Optimus Prime." Optimus said.

"I'm Katrina." Katrina added.

"I'm Ava." Ava said.

"I am Skyfire." Skyfire added.

"I'm Bliss." Bliss continued.

"I'm Jazz." Jazz added.

"I am Prowl." Prowl carried on.

"And I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee finished.

"It's nice to meet you all." The Butterfly said. "I am Mothra, Guardian of the Earth."

"I'm Godzilla 2000, you can call me G2." The dinosaur said. "My kind is a…how should I put this? Ex-destroyers."

"Ex-destroyers?" Ava asked confused.

"My Father in Law was a real jerk." Godzilla 2000 said. "He caused so much damage back in 1954. Don't worry I'm much kinder."

"Didn't seem like that to those things." Jazz said pointing at the carcasses of the dead monsters that had been trying to kill them not too long ago.

"Brutal yes, but a Gargantuan must be completely destroyed with no remains whatsoever. Otherwise they multiply." Godzilla 2000 said.

"Well I guess we've or rather they've bagged our beast or rather beasts." Bumblebee said.

"No I don't think so." Katrina said.

"Why?" Bliss asked.

"I think she's right." Skyfire said. "As deadly as they were they didn't match the description of the thing we're after."

"What are you after?" Mothra asked.

"It's giant rodent that swims." Ava said.

Godzilla 2000 and Mothra stared at each other and then back at the Autobots.

"What a coincidence we're after the very same creature." Godzilla 2000 said.

"We believe its monster created by out deadly opponent Biollante." Mothra added.

"Biollante?" Katrina asked

"She's a giant plant monster." Godzilla 2000 said. "Trust me you don't want to meet her. But then again you might not have a choice in the future."

"After our latest battle with her, the fight ended when she burrowed her vines in the ocean and in the ground followed by yelling 'Let's see how you deal with Deutalios'. After that she left." Mothra said.

"So it would make sense that Deutalios is the name of this monster." Godzilla 2000 said.

"Were you able to find anything about this creature?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, although we've have yet to completely catch this monster we have seen it in action a few times." Mothra said.

"First off it's not just a rodent." Godzilla 2000 said. "It's a hybrid of a rodent and a fish."

"It seems to be just as fast on land as in the water." Mothra added.

"It tends to attack things on the surface that create great disturbances. Mainly ships." Godzilla 2000 continued.

"Its fur blends into the water very well. The back is grey while its stomach is white." Mothra said.

"Finally it seems to have incredible regeneration skills." Godzilla 2000 said. "It's an ability that it might have picked up from the Gargantuas which could also suggest that this creature gains strength by feasting on new prey."

"We've last tracked it to this island but it seems to have gotten away." Mothra said.

"Sundown will be occurring soon so I think the creature will be ready for another attack by then." Godzilla 2000 said.

"We'd probably have a better chance of finding it if we split up." Mothra said. "That is if you're still up for finding this monster."

"We're up for any challenge." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, Ava, Bliss, Jazz, Prowl, and Skyfire, you all return to base and inform the others about this. Wait for my order from there. Katrina and I will search around this island for a while longer." Optimus said.

"Mothra and I will search the ocean for Deutalios." Godzilla 2000 said.

"Before we separate there something I want to give you all." Mothra said. "Hold still."

Mothra then flapped her wings and scales fell from them.

The scales turned into smaller butterflies which flew into the Autobots one by one.

"With that power you will be able to understand us without a translator. Better still, it will allow you to increase and decrease your sizes at will." Mothra started. "All you have to do is imagine yourselves becoming dimensions equivalent to ours. Careful though, it can take a while to get use to."

"Well let's start searching." Godzilla 2000 said. "I guarantee we'll meet again."

With that the two monsters turned and left the island, searching the ocean for the monster.


	4. Deutalios Attacks

"_Not much to say except MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!"_

_**WRATH OF DEUTALIOS**_

_**Chapter 4 Deutalios Attacks**_

Both Optimus and Katrina trailed across Bereavement Island searching for a trace of the creature.

A strong smell of dead meat trailed the air.

The Autobot couple followed the scent to an area not too far from the beach.

They both changed into their true forms.

For a second Katrina stared at Optimus who looked back confused.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just…where exactly does your trailer go when you reveal your true form?" Katrina asked.

"...I'm not sure." Optimus replied.

"How can you not know?" Katrina asked confused.

"I've never really thought of it before." Optimus answered.

"I guess I'll just leave it at that then." Katrina said.

The two stumbled upon a carcass of a Gargantuan that clearly wasn't killed by either Mothra or Godzilla 2000.

"Look at these marks!" Katrina said shocked by what had happened to the beast.

Optimus examined the corpse and then tried to make a reenactment of what had happened.

"From what I can make out…" Optimus started "This Gargantuan was out for an unknown reason when it was confronted by an opponent which was probably the monster we're looking for. Following that the two creatures fought then the opposing monster beated at the Gargantuan's chest continuously probably with its front limbs judging by the claw angles. Soon the Gargantuan was pounced upon by the enemy who then dug its claws into the chest."

"Keep going." Katrina said.

"The Gargantuan tried to push the attacker off with no success and then lost its hands to the opposing monster." Optimus began to finish. "Finally the attacker ripped a large opening in the Gargantuan's chest and ate all the internal organs. It seems that was enough to stop this thing from regenerating. Afterwards the creature ate all but what we see now and left."

"Where did it leave to?" Katrina asked.

"I'm not sure." Optimus said. "The bloody footprints fade away too soon."

"Then we should…oh boy." Katrina replied.

Following that she vomited again.

"Honey I'm really worried about you." Optimus said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be." Katrina said. "I'm fine, really."

"That's the third time you've vomited today." Optimus said.

"I'm telling you Optimus I'm fine." Katrina replied "You don't have to be that concerned about me."

"Katrina" Optimus said. "Asking me not to worry about you when you're crippled is like asking Jazz to stop listening to music. It's never going to happen. I love you and I will never leave your side especially not in a situation like this."

Katrina smiled. Optimus was so sweet. It was nice to have a mate who would keep their word as well as their interest.

"I don't want you to leave my side Optimus. I just want you to know that I may not be in my best state but I'm far from the edge. I'm never going towards that edge as long as you're here which according to your word is always going to be." Katrina replied.

Optimus smiled back. Why would anyone want him to have stayed with the now dead bitch Elita-1 when there was a femme as beautiful, sweet, and strong as Katrina? Add to that she was hot like Megan Fox.

"Alright, let's keep searching." Optimus said.

Meanwhile

Starscream and Atalanta regained their senses on the other side of the island on the shore.

"What…was…that…thing?" Atalanta asked.

"You really think I would know?" Starscream asked back. He then sighed depressed.

"Is something wrong?" Atlanta asked.

"Why is it whenever I take the lead something goes wrong? We had them surrounded and then that monster ruined everything." Starscream replied. "Sometimes I begin to wonder if Megatron was right. Maybe I was never meant to be the lead."

"What happened to your confidence?" Atalanta asked.

"It was all lost by his rage and his lust." Starscream replied.

"You shouldn't listen to a thing he had said in the past." Atalanta said. "Tell me, has HE ever managed to surround the Autobots like you did? Even for a minute?"

"Not that I can recall." Starscream replied.

"See, as far as I've noticed you're probably the better leader." Atalanta said. "Even if they did escape you still proved you were capable of something he wasn't. Maybe that's why he tried to make you fear him and feel weak. Maybe all this time he was afraid of your true skill, he was afraid of your true power, he was afraid of you."

Starscream began to rethink his past. Truthfully all those times he cowered to Megatron in the past were only because he feared he would lose. In fact there were a few times he ignored the fear and actually brought him to his knees every so often.

Maybe it was only his fear that was holding him back.

"You know something Atalanta?" Starscream asked. "You're damn right."

"See?" Atalanta said. "These wrong incidents had nothing to do with you. They were just random actions at best."

"I must say, you're really good for me baby." Starscream said with a wink.

"Oh Starscream I can't right now." Atalanta said.

"Why?" Starscream asked.

"Because I feel kind of uncomfortable doing that out in the open and…" Atalanta started.

Like a model, Starscream layed on the beach shore in a position that sent shivers up and down Atalanta spine Scene

Soon the female Decepticon found herself unable to resist.

"Okay you win!" Atalanta said then tackled him.

Starscream was ready to lay her.

Meanwhile further out in the ocean.

Godzilla 2000 and Mothra continued searching for the creature.

"Mothra look!" Godzilla 2000 said looking towards a sunken battleship.

"It looks like we're on the right track." Mothra said.

"Judging by the creature's pattern it looks like it's heading toward that land the humans call North America, either Canada or the United States." Godzilla 2000 said.

"You think it might be going after the other Autobots?" Mothra asked.

"We'll be prepared to help just in case." Godzilla 2000 answered.

(Back at the shore)

Starscream had just finished and Atalanta was completely satisfied.

Suddenly without warning large green spores fell from space and into the ground.

Following that the place shook.

At first they two thought it was an earthquake or a volcano.

But then something emerged from the ground.

Something that was BIG.

(Back at the Autobot base)

The other Autobots had returned and entered their base.

"Did you catch it?" Naja asked.

"No at least not yet." Skyfire replied.

"Where are Optimus and Katrina?" Ironhide asked.

"They're still back on the island searching." Prowl said.

"You're never going to believe what happened over there." Bliss said.

"What Megatron came back?" Ratchet guessed.

"No, we've made allies with 2 good monsters." Ava said.

Ironhide tried to suppress a laugh.

"She's serious." Bumblebee said. "Those 2 monsters saved our lives against a bunch of Giant ape monsters called Gargantuas."

"Did these 'monsters' have names?" Ironhide said chuckling.

"Yes, they were Godzilla 2000 and Mothra." Skyfire said.

"That's impossible" Naja said.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard.

But this was not the roar of the Gargantuas, Mothra, or Godzilla 2000.

From the beach people screamed and ran for their lives.

Out of the water stepped a GIANT monster.

The monster was unbelievably fast.

It looked like a rat only with long flipper like ears, webbed feet, and a long tail ending in a whale like flipper.

It had the nose like a rodent but it didn't have whiskers.

Its fur was colored black on the top and white on the underbelly.

Its claws and teeth looked sharp.

Its eyes were a yellow color with a black iris. More like a cats eyes rather than a rat's.

The creature was about 50 meters tall on all fours.

Its length was a long 170 meters.

The monster was very furry rather than scaly.

Teeth and claws aside, it actually looked kind of cute.

There was no doubt that this was the monster Deutalios.

"You were saying?" Ava asked Naja.

Deutalios gobbled up any civilians unfortunate enough to be too slow to outrun the beast.

He then attacked the city.

Its tail smashed into skyscrapers making them fall over like trees.

His feet flattened the smaller structures beneath him.

The beast roared in such a high pitch, glass broke and most electronics were damaged.

Skyfire tried to radio Optimus and Katrina but found that the roar had damaged their communication equipment.

"I can't get to Optimus!" He panicked.

"Let's calm down." Bliss said. "Maybe this thing isn't as tough as it looks."

"Yeah maybe it's even tougher." Jazz said.

That indeed seemed to be the case.

The US army arrived as fast as they could only to be crushed by the creature easily.

The guns did nothing, the tanks and cannons were useless, the helicopters didn't stop it, not even the bombs and missles cause so much as a scratch.

Soon the so called reliable Navy and Marines were EASILY killed by the beast.

It didn't take long for Deutalios to level the city.

The fish rodent hybrid then turned towards the Autobot base and prepared to attack.


	5. Bot vs Beast

"_**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! **_I like reviews! Well please enjoy the chapter!"

_**WRATH OF DEUTALIOS**_

_**Chapter 5 Bot vs. Beast**_

Running towards the base, Deutalios roared in furry and challenge.

Without Optimus to command, the Autobots all attacked separately.

Ava, Skyfire, Bliss, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Prowl all remembered their new ability Mothra gave them.

They closed their eyes and imagined becoming dimensions equal to the ones of these monsters.

Suddenly they felt themselves rising even higher off the ground.

Opening their eyes, they found that their sizes were much larger now.

As it was they had always thought the human world was rather small but now it seemed that everything around them had just shrunk.

Ironhide, Naja, and Ratchet all stared at the now taller Autobots surprised.

"How the slag did you-?" Ironhide started.

"We'll explain later." Ava replied.

The Autobots all attack Deutalios and the beast fought back.

Ava opened her Gatling guns and began launching the projectiles into the beast.

Skyfire joined by firing his now huge rifle into Deutalios as well.

Jazz grabbed the beast by the tail and threw him over his shoulder smashing into the ground.

Prowl fired his gunshots into Deutalios's stomach.

Bumblebee and Bliss pounded and kicked the rat monster.

Ironhide, Ratchet, and Naja meanwhile, were firing their weapons into what they assumed to be weakspots such as the eyes and the mouth.

At first it looked like they had already made great damage to the creature but then as if pressing the fast forward button on healing, all the wounds they caused to Deutalios scabbed, shrunk, healed, and then even the final scars were gone.

Deutalios hopped back up onto his feet and roared again.

Meanwhile back at Bereavement Island.

"I'm starting to worry Optimus." Katrina said. "They still haven't replied. Do you think they got themselves in danger?"

"I hate to assume the worst but it would be best not to take any chances." Optimus answered.

Optimus tried to call them but there was no answer.

"Something is wrong." He said. "They're not replying."

Suddenly familiar roars were heard.

A repeat of the very first roar they heard that day.

"Optimus they're back!" Katrina yelled pointing in the distance.

Surely enough the Gargantuas had indeed returned, this time they were larger in number and were ready to fight once again.

"I guess only the first wave was killed." Optimus said.

"What are we going to do?" Katrina asked.

"Remember what Mothra gave us?" Optimus asked back.

Katrina remembered that the giant butterfly had given them an ability to size shift.

Instantly the two tested their new ability to see that it was indeed true.

They were now twice as big and tall as the Gargantuas but still a bit smaller than Godzilla 2000 and Mothra.

The two got into their battle positions.

The ape like monsters attacked only to be countered multiple times.

Optimus grabbed one by the throat and slammed his knee in its back instantly shattering the spine and killing the creature.

Katrina grabbed another by the head and twisted it around breaking its neck.

Optimus slammed his elbow into the ribcage of the one behind him and crushed its lungs.

Katrina pulled out her gun and attached the machine gun barrel.

With loud gunshots she shot at as much of the creatures as she could.

The two were impressed how easily they were bringing these beast down now but with the large number of them it really didn't make much of a difference.

Still the two fought as hard as they could. They had a feeling that their allies were in danger and that they needed to get back ASAP.

Optimus grabbed Katrina by her arms and with a twist of his waist spun her around.

In unison, Katrina swung her right leg upward and forward.

All Gargantuas in the middle of that momentum were knocked down easily.

Back at the Autobot base

Bumblebee was kicked mule style by Deutalios who then slammed his tail on top of the yellow Autobot.

The monster then started digging his claws into Bumblebee until Prowl fired at his back.

Deutalios pounced on top of Prowl and with a powerful bite, managed to break through his metal.

The rat monster bit as much wiring as he could find.

Jazz knocked Deutalios off Prowl and then kicked him in the mouth knocking out some of his teeth.

Instantly, new sets of teeth sprang up in their place giving the creature a mouth full of them again.

Deutalios ran up to Jazz and pounded him with his two front paws.

He repeated the process like a boxer to a punching bag until Jazz was finally knocked down.

Bliss ran in to help only to be smacked by Deutalios's tail flippers.

Bliss flew into the spot Ironhide, Ratchet, and Naja were, almost crushing them.

Ava and Skyfire fired their weapons into the rat monster but nothing was doing the trick.

Deutalios then mauled Ava by the foot and threw her into Skyfire knocking him into the ground with her.

The rat monster then rammed the downed Autobot pair with his thick forehead.

Meanwhile back at Bereavement Island

Optimus and Katrina kept making Gargantuas drop but they just kept coming.

"These things multiply like rabbits!" Katrina said.

"Let's give it more effort!" Optimus replied drawing out his energy axe.

Katrina drew out an energy machete from her right arm.

The two sliced the ape monsters one by one.

Back at the Autobot base

Deutalios grabbed Naja in his mouth and shook her around.

Ironhide came to her rescue and shot into the side of the creature's jaw, forcing it to release its grip.

Ironhide took Naja and dragged her to safety.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's what I'm here for." Ironhide replied.

Deutalios then looked back at the Autobot base.

The larger Autobots returned to their original size and ran there before the rat monster could beat them.

They activated the base's defense system.

Gun and laser turrets fired, areas were reinforced.

But that didn't stop Deutalios.

Ignoring that laser firing in his face, the monster continued forward towards the base.

With a snap of his jaws, the laser that was firing at him was broken in two.

Deutalios then started stomping on the base.

The Autobots gifted with the new ability returned to the large dimensions and tried to get the beast off but it was no use.

Deutalios swung his tail knocking Jazz, Ava, and Bumblebee off him.

Swinging his head took off Bliss, Prowl and Skyfire as well.

This monster was determined to destroy this structure.

Deutalios spun around and slammed his large tail into the base causing a section to collapse.

A mule kick brought down another section behind him.

All the guns and lasers pointed towards the beast and fired but Deutalios replied to them with a pounce.

The Autobots tried to get Deutalios off their base again but the creature just rammed into half of them and slapped the other half with his tail.

The turned his attention back to the base again.

He jumped on top of the building making the area bellow him collapse.

Deutalios spun around 360 degrees continuously swinging his tail at the same time.

A large circumference of the building was destroyed.

Ava tried to pounce on the rat monster but he replied by slapping her with his tail sending her flying into Jazz and Prowl knocking them both down.

Deutalios picked up some of the debris and threw it into Bliss and Bumblebee who were both knocked back into Skyfire.

Prowl tried to tackle the creature but the monster replied by getting up on his hind legs again and pounding him with his front two paws.

He then repeated the move on Jazz who was coming up next.

And once more on Bliss who was charging as well.

Skyfire managed to grab the creature by the throat and he tried to strangle him.

Deutalios however jumped upwards and aimed the side Skyfire was on towards the ground, landing on the Autobot.

Skyfire was forced to release his grip and then the monster grabbed him by the arm with his mouth and slammed him into another section of the base bring it down as well.

Ava and Bliss grabbed Deutalios by his front legs and tail and swung him away from the base but like a cat Deutalios landed perfectly on his feet.

The monster roared and rammed both of them making them land and crush the last guns and lasers.

Deutalios continued destroying the base.

Bumblebee hopped onto his back pulled him by the ears.

The monster wasn't amused with this at all and threw the Autobot off his back and into Jazz.

Deutalios dug his claws into Ava.

Skyfire fired his gun into the beast's side making it let go of the femme bot.

Deutalios then pounced on top of Skyfire and began to Rend and tear the Autobot.

Prowl knocked him off his ally but Deutalios retaliated with a slap of his tail.

More and more the Autobots fought the beast but it seemed that this beast was too powerful for them.

Deutalios ended up knocking them all into a pile away from the base.

All they could do was just watch as Deutalios destroyed what was left of their base.

It took them such a long time to build it.

It proved to be completely Decepticon proof.

And yet this creature was leveling it all in just a matter of minutes.

In the end their sanctuary, their command center, their home was all destroyed.

Seeing that the base was no more Deutalios gave out a roar of triumph.

Deutalios then turned his attention towards the Autobots.

Now that he had destroyed their home, it was time to destroy the pests themselves.

Deutalios took 3 steps towards them.

That was when two different roars were heard from the beach.

Roars that sounded familiar to all but Ironhide, Ratchet, and Naja.

On the beach Godzilla 2000 and Mothra walked towards the city roaring in challenge.

These robots were their alleys and no one would mess with their alleys without having to deal with them.

Mothra and Godzilla 2000 got ready to fight.


	6. Disease of Deutalios

"_**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! **_I love reviews! Enjoy!

_**WRATH OF DEUTALIOS**_

_**Chapter 6 Disease of Deutalios**_

"Great, more of these freaks." Naja said.

"Don't worry; these two are on our side." Bumblebee said.

"How do you-?" Ironhide started.

"Just trust us." Ava said.

The two enraged Kaiju prepared to attack.

They roared in warning to Deutalios saying that if he didn't withdraw, he would be met with a challenge.

Deutalios wasn't going to back down though. He was much too determined to do that.

The rat monster roared back denying the chance to retreat and accepting the fight that Mothra and Godzilla 2000 were offering.

The monsters went into a clash.

Godzilla 2000 head butted the Deutalios as they collided.

Mothra swooped down with a large gust of wind following behind her wings.

The force sent the rat like monster on its side. The creature however hopped back on its feet and charged the opponents.

He swung his tail high up in the air knocking Mothra down onto the ground.

The butterfly however regained balance and returned to the sky.

Deutalios hopped up on his hind legs and pounded his front paws into Godzilla 2000 chest.

The monster however was too well braced to be knocked over.

Godzilla 2000 fired her deadly heat ray at the opponent who then ran away as fast as he could.

Deutalios could outrun this attack but if it would hit it would be deadly.

Mothra meanwhile flapped her wings at the monster creating hurricane winds.

The mighty storm like winds blinded the rat's vision but not his sense of smell and hearing.

That was enough for him to avoid the opponents' attacks.

Deutalios ran out of the winds and dived into the water.

In his Dolphin like movement the rat monster pace swam the beach's shore.

Godzilla 2000 paced the beach on the land staying in a straight direction equivalent to where he was while Mothra flew high above the water.

When she saw Deutalios she unleashed some of her wing lightning.

The electricity ran powerful though the water shocking the rat monster.

Seizing the opportunity, Godzilla 2000 dove into the water after the creature as soon as Mothra's lightning attack was ceased.

She grabbed the monster by the tail with a strong swing of her neck sent the creature flying out of the water and back onto the sandy beach.

She then fired her heat ray again while Mothra fired her antenna ray.

The two rays did a bit of damage to the monster before he came to and ran out of the way.

The wounds healed incredibly fast though.

It looked like more powerful attacks were required.

Meanwhile on Bereavement Island

It had been a very long fight but the Gargantuas wouldn't cease to come.

Soon a group of them hopped onto Katrina making her begin to lose her balance.

Then a feeling came in her throat.

'What a fine time to have to vomit again!' she thought bitterly.

Nevertheless she did vomit.

Now losing her balance completely she fell into a large puddle.

To her horror that was where the Decepticons were previously destroyed, some of the parts were touching the water...

…and one of the wires was still live.

The result was a deadly shock.

Optimus was horrified at what was happening to his mate.

Quickly drawing out his axe he cut the live wire to ensure he didn't get shocked as well and pulled her out.

The Autobot leader continued attacking the beast while keeping Katrina by his side.

Back at the base

The two good monsters charged in.

Like a falcon, Mothra dove down towards Deutalios knocking him off his feet while Godzilla 2000 slammed his stomach with her tail.

Deutalios hopped back up onto his feet again and ran around the monsters searching for a spot to hit.

Mothra flew high in the air and gave a large cry followed by a bright shining light that blinded the rat monster.

A move she called Cry for peace.

With the opportunity at hand, Godzilla 2000 grabbed Deutalios by the neck with her mouth and swung him around.

She let go hurling him towards Mothra who countered it with a slap of her wings.

While the monster was down she unleashed her scale attack over Deutalios followed by wing lightning and antenna rays.

Godzilla 2000 joined with her heat ray.

Deutalios flipped over onto his back and layed motionless.

Godzilla 2000 went into examine the creature.

The dinosaur nudged it for life signs.

It looked like the creature was killed.

Suddenly Deutalios hopped up on his feet and bit into Godzilla 2000's arm.

The dinosaur monster shook the rat monster off and readied to continue the fight.

Meanwhile on Bereavement island

Katrina came to as Optimus kept the fight going.

An idea entered her mind.

"Oh why didn't I think of it before?" She said.

Katrina drew out her flamethrower and unleashed the blaze of fire.

The Gargantuas being covered in fur were caught on fire easily.

And each one around them carried the flames on and on.

Soon the giant army of Gargantuas was all on fire.

The ape like monsters fell over dead.

"That was clever!" Optimus said.

"Thank you." Katrina replied.

Optimus embraced her hard not wanting to let go.

Katrina kissed him in reply.

Then they remembered the others.

"Let's rollout!" Optimus said.

"Whatever you say handsome." Katrina replied.

Back at the base

Deutalios jumped up and head butted Mothra.

The butterfly replied with an antenna ray.

Godzilla 2000 whipped the monster with her bat like tail knocking him a distance away.

She then prepared to fire her ray into his stomach but then a bad feeling came over her.

She then felt lightheaded and dizzy.

It was like she was ready to pass out any second.

Her stomach ached in great pain. It was like a python was squeezing it.

Her head ached badly and she couldn't see straight.

Even so Godzilla 2000 tried to fire her heat ray.

All that came out was a long stream of vomit.

He stomach felt better but still not much to help to everything else that ached.

She tried to fire again and this time it did come out but because of her blurred vision she missed the monster.

Deutalios hopped back up onto his hind legs and pounded against Godzilla 2000.

This time the dinosaur did fall over with a pained roar.

Ava ran over to try to assist.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I feel…so…sick." Godzilla 2000 weakly replied.

It seemed that the bite mark Deutalios gave her also inflicted her with a virus.

Mothra meanwhile dove in to try to help.

Deutalios took that opportunity to bite her on the wing.

Mothra replied by flapping her wings until the monster was thrown off.

The giant butterfly turned towards him and released scales all over Deutalios.

She readied to fire her ray weapons but then just like Godzilla 2000 she felt sick too.

Suddenly she was having trouble flying.

Mothra struggled to stay in the air but it wasn't much use, especially when Deutalios body slammed into her sending her hurling towards the ground.

She landed on top of Godzilla 2000 and collapsed.

Deutalios didn't get to close to the monsters.

Even though they were sick, it was still much too dangerous to try to close in.

The rat monster turned its attention towards the Autobots once more.

It seemed that the last of their defenses were destroyed.

Suddenly Deutalios was tackled by someone else.

He bit into it to give whoever it was the deadly disease.

But he felt that it was metal.

Naturally he couldn't make a robot sick.

Deutalios took a better look to see it was none other than the Autobot leader himself.

Optimus and Katrina had arrived just in the nick of time.

They saw the damage the creature had done.

It had destroyed many buildings in the human city, it had leveled their hard worked base into the ground, and it had threatened their allies.

This creature could not be allowed to do anything worse.

The final standing Autobots were ready to finish the fight.


	7. Final Fight

"_**This is the last chapter! Sorry if the fight is too short."**_

_**WRATH OF DEUTALIOS**_

_**Chapter 7 Final Fight**_

Optimus and Katrina began to battle the rat beast.

After seeing what this beast could do the remaining Autobots knew that they would have to look for a weak point.

Katrina grabbed Deutalios by the tail and swung it towards Optimus who kicked the creature in the face.

Deutalios shook out of their grip and pounded both of them with his flipper tail.

Optimus gave the beast a roundhouse flipping him over.

He jumped onto the creature's stomach and punched into where he figured the lungs were.

Deutalios hopped back up onto his feet and roared in anger.

Katrina smashed her foot into his back and with a twist of her foot managed to break his spine.

That healed up fast however.

Deutalios angrily tossed Katrina off him and bit down on her leg trying to separate it from the rest of her body.

Optimus punched the beast in the jaw until it let go.

Deutalios gave Optimus a mule kick in his chest.

Optimus was forced back but was still standing.

Katrina used her flamethrower on the creature but the rat monster stopped, dropped, and rolled getting rid of the fire.

Optimus pulled out his axe and Katrina pulled out her machete.

Optimus cut off the creature's tail while Katrina cut off one of its back limbs.

They grew back almost as fast as they were removed.

Optimus tried cutting off the creature's head while Katrina tried cutting off its neck.

Both of those grew back as well.

Again and again they tried cutting off limbs.

But no matter how many times they cut the creature, Deutalios just healed from the wounds.

Taking out his rifle while Katrina pulled out her shotgun barrel the two started shooting projectiles into the monster.

Optimus fired in its eyes while Katrina aimed for the soft mouth.

Neither one was a weak point.

Optimus started aiming for between the eyes while Katrina aimed underneath the jaw.

Both of these attacks seemed to hit the brain.

Deutalios just wasn't going down though.

The monster rammed Katrina much to Optimus's anger.

Optimus jumped on the creature's back and strangled the beast.

Deutalios rolled until Optimus finally let go.

Katrina fired a few missiles into the beast.

They did great damage but Deutalios healed surprisingly fast.

Optimus tried his mighty matrix but even that didn't work for long.

All this time the two had been aiming for the head but it seemed that the brain it contained was not the source of his healing abilities.

Deutalios began to charge after the two who had recently regrouped.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Optimus said.

"What is it?" Katrina asked.

"Not time to explain, just make a huge cut on the creature's stomach when I give the signal." Optimus said.

Deutalios ran towards them faster.

Rage was showing in the beast's eyes.

"NOW!" Optimus yelled.

Katrina slid under the creature's stomach and using her machete cut a large gap into the creature.

Optimus who was sliding right behind her changed back to his smaller size and jumped into the huge gap before it healed.

Katrina looked back confused to why she could no longer see Optimus.

Inside Deutalios Optimus searched around the area and looked for what was healing this thing up so fast.

If it wasn't the brain then what was it?

Optimus then saw it was the heart.

Now it all made sense, tentacles were running through the veins which were throughout the body that were all connected to the heart which controls all blood flow.

It would be the only thing able to heal the wounds fast enough.

There were even some tentacles that would heal the heart itself.

Optimus would have to get one clean, strong, shot.

Turning back to his normal size Optimus jumped out of Deutalios giving him enough space, turned around, and pulled out his matrix.

With a power blast the heart blew up.

Deutalios screamed in pain as his one healing source was gone.

He took three last steps towards Katrina before collapsing on the ground.

He growled one last time and lied dead.

Saliva dripped out of his mouth.

Katrina ran over to Optimus and embraced him.

"My clever hero." She said.

Optimus blushed slightly.

Ratchet then ran over to the creature's mouth and took some of the saliva.

With luck he managed to create an antidote to the virus it was holding.

He gave shots to Godzilla 2000 and Mothra who healed surprisingly fast.

Arcee arrived too late to see the battle.

"Guys, I couldn't find Megatron's body and-whoa what the-?" She said.

Optimus explained everything to her.

"Why is it that I seem to miss out on all the fun?" Arcee asked.

"Bad timing?" Ava guessed.

Mothra gave out a cry that some of them understood.

"She wants you all to stand still." Katrina said to Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Naja.

Mothra then used the same scale power she gave to the rest of them.

"Now can you understand us?" Mothra asked.

"You can talk?" Naja asked suprised.

"We'll take that as a yes." Godzilla 2000 replied.

"You can also change your size now like the others here can." Mothra said. "All you have to do is imagine yourselves becoming to our dimensions."

"Hey what's that?" Arcee asked pointing towards a group of green lights.

The other Autobots as well as Godzilla 2000 and Mothra stared in the direction she was pointing.

These weren't lights. They were spores.

Ones that Godzilla 2000 and Mothra recognized.

The spores fell behind the body of Deutalios and then without warning the ground shook.

At first it seemed to be an earthquake but then something rose from the ground.

It was another monster.

This monster was HUGE!

It was easily over 550 feet!

It looked like a giant Venus Fly Trap mutation.

Its head alone was massive. It resembled that of a crocodile.

Teeth covered not only the jaw ends but also on the bottom and roof of the mouth.

Large tusks were pointed out of the sides of the jaw ends.

On its stomach was something that looked like a heart but it was much too big even for this monster to be a heart.

Many vines made up limbs for the monster. Each one had on the end either a sharp point, or a carnivores mouth.

The creature was a dark green color, except for a slightly lighter shade on its head and the redness on its stomach.

"Is that?" Katrina asked Mothra.

"Yes" Mothra replied.

"Biollante came to finish us off did you?" Godzilla 2000 asked.

Biollante laughed in her femme evil voice.

"Oh how I wish I could Goji but I'm afraid I'm only here for a retrieval mission." She replied.

"Retrieval?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Biollante replied. "I must say Deutalios has proven quite successful."

"How successful can it be?" Ava asked. "It's dead!"

"It's nothing a little bio-reconstruction can't fix." Biollante answered.

With two vines, she lifted the body of Deutalios and pulled it closer to her body.

The red object on her chest opened until it resembled a huge flower.

The vines placed Deutalios in the opening of the middle of the flower leading to a chamber in front of her stomach.

The vines withdrew as the pedals on the flower closed until it was back to the original appearance with the exception of Deutalios being seen from inside.

Then an unknown liquid filled the chamber up and vines within it started working on the body of Deutalios, healing wounds one by one.

"That's disgusting!" Bumblebee said.

"Yes but its effective." Biollante replied. "And before I leave I must say that you Autobots have rather impressed us. It seems that once you're at the right dimensions, you can take on even some of the strongest of us. However that won't stop us from getting our vengeance. In fact Megatron has been rebuilt and just as you joined the good Kaiju he and the rest Decepticons have joined our team."

(Flashback)

Biollante rose from the ground and introduce herself to Starscream and Atalanta who were shocked at first but then settled down.

Biollante led them to Megatron who took command of the Decepticons again much to Starscream's dislike.

"Look seeker." Megatron said to the now second in command. "Normally for trying to take my place I would punish you greatly but seeing as you managed to keep the Decepticons together up until now I must say I'm impressed."

"Keep talking." Starscream said.

"I therefore will allow your position to remain unharmed, give you more trust and I will allow you one demand other than taking my position." Megatron said.

"I think you know what I want to stop." Starscream replied.

Megatron did know exactly what it was.

"Very well then, I will never do that again." Megatron said.

Starscream felt relived already.

"I'm suddenly finding your mate more attracting anyhow." Megatron whispered to himself.

He wondered if his reconstruction had anything to do with that.

(End Flashback)

"You're making a mistake Biollante." Prowl said. "Megatron will try to overthrow you're leader.

"I doubt he would do such a thing, and if he did then he would discover that our leader has more power than he could ever dream for." Biollante replied. "As for you all this conflict is far from over, we will fight again.

Biollante began to turn into spores but before she left she said.

"And remember this! If I fail to kill you, Ghidorah won't!"

She then laughed as she flew off into space.

"Ghidorah?" Optimus asked Godzilla 2000 and Mothra.

"Ghidorah is the deadliest force in existence." Godzilla 2000 said. "She's greater than even the fictional monsters that the humans make up."

"What does she look like?" Ava asked curious.

"Well she's a giant dragon." Mothra started.

Katrina's eyes shot open.

"Dragon?" She asked.

"Yes. She has golden scales, 3 heads, giant wings, fires lightning." Godzilla 2000 replied.

"Oh God and Primus!" Katrina yelled scared.

She clinged onto Optimus while shaking in fear.

Ava did the same thing with Skyfire.

"Katrina, are you trying to say that it's the same monster that destroyed your kind?" Optimus asked while holding his poor shaking mate in his strong arms.

"It's most likely true." Mothra said. "Ghidorah is a destroyer of planets and civilizations. Nothing can match her power. Nothing."

"At least no individual." Godzilla 2000 said. "That's why we need as much help as possible to help bring this nightmare down. For years we've tried but no matter how much we seem to win, Ghidorah just keeps coming back."

"Like a Phoenix, she rises from the ashes." Mothra said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help." Optimus said.

"I can't Optimus! I'm scared of her!" Katrina protested.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise!" Optimus replied calming her down.

"First things first we better rebuild our base." Bumblebee said.

"May I make a suggestion?" Mothra asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Skyfire asked.

"Maybe you could make the new base at our homeland Monster Island." Mothra said. "That way we could all prepare faster than what we could be if we were in separate locations."

"That is a good idea Mothra. That is if you all are alright with it." Godzilla 2000 asked.

"Well alright then." Optimus said. "First let us gather the remains."

Once all the pieces from the destroyed base were gathered, Godzilla 2000 and Mothra led the Autobots to Monster Island where they were introduced to some of the other monster there who had been waiting for the two Kaiju to return.

There were many different monsters like a male version of Godzilla 2000 named Godzilla 90's, an ankylosaurs named Anguirus, a Pteranodon named Rodan, and much more.

It took a while but the new base was set up and the Autobots settled right in.

That night Katrina came back into her room after an examination by Ratchet to see why she was crippled.

"So what's the news?" Optimus asked her.

"We have nothing to worry about. There is nothing wrong with me." Katrina replied.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"There's nothing to worry about. In fact we should actually celebrate." Katrina said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked again confused.

If there was nothing wrong then why was she vomiting? Why was this something to celebrate about?

Katrina looked Optimus eye to eye and said.

"I'm not crippled. I'm Pregnant."

Optimus's optics widened greatly. His jaw dropped to the bottom of his facemask.

"Y-Y-You me-mean th-th-that…" He stuttered.

"Yes Optimus, I'm carrying a sparkling." Katrina answered.

Optimus's face turned from greatly surprised to incredible delight and he hugged Katrina as tight as he could.

He never imagined that he would ever become a father.

It was just as well considering that Katrina never thought she would become a mother.

"Well you're really happy." Katrina said.

"It was already wonderful enough that you came into my life but now you're about to bring another joy into it? I am at a loss for words Katrina." Optimus replied. "Nothing could ruin this moment."

"You might reconsider when I get moody." Katrina replied giggling.

Optimus took off his faceplate and began kissing her.

It started on the lips but then made his way to her neck.

"Optimus is that dangerous for the child if we do that?" Katrina asked.

"Not unless I void waste into your mouth while you drink it like before." Optimus said. "That is if you're in the mood."

"When am I not in the mood?" Katrina asked then she joined in on the kisses.

The two soon went deeper into it.

Meanwhile back on Bereavement Island.

The area Katrina was shocked in suddenly sparked once again.

One of the dead Decepticon's spark light once more.

The other sparks from the others bodies light again as well.

All of them floated in mid air and fused into a spark of the same size but more power.

The metal bodies of the dead Decepticons all floated in midair and with bending and shaping of it all turned into body parts for a new Decepticon. Only this one was more compacted together that the average mech was.

In the end it all shaped together into a new mech.

It resembled Katrina only instead of red and black it was black and white.

And the optics were a blood red color.

Evilness was showing on her face.


End file.
